


a release of strong emotion

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr S4 Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e01 The Dark Moon, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ice Cream, Lydia Loves The Notebook, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Lydia and Scott are left reeling; Lydia knows the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a release of strong emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the tumblr prompt: _anneincolor said: I know we're probably not going to get it from the show, so I'd love some Scott / Stiles / Lydia comforting each other post-3B. Fluff & maybe smut? :) You're fantastic, btw._
> 
> Thank you! I think I bypassed fluff and went into catharsis with a side of snark? I'm not even sure. But really, I'm pretty sure this is Lydia's response to emotional issues, and from experience, I suspect it really would help.
> 
> As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“One triple cone with chocolate, raspberry truffle, and coconut praline.” Stiles holds out the cone, bowing just a bit as Lydia takes it. “At your service, m’lady.”

“I could get used to this.” Lydia’s tongue darts out, and Stiles can’t help but watch the way she licks at the ice cream, delicate and careful. He sees the corners of her mouth quirks and knows that she knows that he’s watching. “Having you at my beck and call, Stiles? It’s intoxicating.”

“I’ve always been willing to do anything for you.”

“Yes, but now the difference is that I want you to.”

And maybe things are a little different for Stiles, too. Confused. Conflicted. He still loves Lydia Martin, like he has since third grade. But things aren’t the same between them, not since Jackson… Allison… Aidan. It’s complicated.

His gaze narrows as he realizes that someone else is missing from this trip. “Where’s Scott? How long does it take to pick something out at the Red Box?”

“He’s not at the Red Box,” Lydia says, tilting the cone toward Stiles. “Lick?”

There are so many possible responses to that, but for once he manages to catch the words before they escape. Instead he simply takes a long lick of coconut up through raspberry, then winks as he withdraws. As distracted as he is by Lydia ordering him to _lick_ , it takes a moment for his brain to catch up with what she said _before_ that. “Oh no, Lydia, we are _not_ watching _The Notebook_. I haven’t seen it, I don’t want to see it, and I’m not a pushover like a certain ex-lizard used to be.”

“It’s my favorite movie.”

“It’s sappy! We need action. Excitement. Laughter!”

“It’s cathartic.” She pushes the ice cream cone toward him again, and Stiles obediently licks without being asked. “Trust me. It’s the best movie for tonight.”

“No.” He’s going to be firm about this. Jackson was a pushover where Lydia was concerned, and as much as Stiles loves her, this is non-negotiable. He is _not_ going to fall down the black hole into a world where he sees seven movies a week and they are all _The Notebook_.

“Lydia! Stiles! I had to go to four places before I found one that had normal movies instead of porn, and _they_ had to take it off hold because some jackass tried to get them to take it out of circulation.” Scott brandishes the DVD like a trophy, and Lydia beams.

“Lick,” she tells him, and it’s Scott’s turn to flush slightly as he indulges in a quick swipe of his tongue over Lydia’s ice cream.

“Did you get me some?”

“Dude.” Stiles shakes his head. “You just brought back _The Notebook_ so we can be tortured with it incessantly. You do _not_ get an ice cream reward.”

Lydia kisses Scott’s cheek. “I’ll reward you when we get back to my place. Trust me. This is the perfect movie for tonight. It’s cathartic.”

“Designed to relieve through strong emotions,” Scott says with a grin. “That was the word of the day two weeks ago.”

Before the entire world turned upside down. Stiles supposes they’re lucky they remember anything from back then. His own mind has been fuzzy for months, but given the whole possession thing, he supposes he ought to give himself a bye for that.

“Come on.” Lydia starts walking to where they left the Jeep. “We’re going to watch, so let’s go.”

“No we’re not,” Stiles protests, even as Scott assures her that yes, of _course_ they are.

Because _yes_ , they do.

Curled up together on the sofa, a big bowl of popcorn to be shared, and offering comfort and warmth in the safety of a puppy pile of limbs, they _do_ watch.

And if everyone cries, just a little (or a lot), no one mentions it the next day.

Because sometimes it’s easier to cry for the stupid things like a movie, than to stare too hard at the realities of grief. And it’s all the better when done tangled together with people you love, sleeping the night and letting dawn bring a new day.

“We’ll do it again in a week,” Lydia whispers into Stiles’s shoulder in the morning, and Scott makes an accepting noise from her other side.

So maybe they will. Whether it’s the company or the catharsis, it’s helped, just a bit. And they all need that right now, if they’re going to be able to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
